


Fear Itself

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exposure to the Scarecrow's toxins bring home a potent scene for Superman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Itself

It was the gut, visceral feeling of sheer fear, slamming through his veins that drove him onward, pushed him despite his injuries, to get there.

Cape in tatters, cowl barely masking the face, and down! 

Eyes that could see so much were blinded by the fear, ears could not focus to listen for the sounds he so needed to know were there...

"Kal!"

The sharp voice, accompanying the snap of an acrid vial under his nose broke the scene he was trapped in, to see his teammate there, whole, irritated even.

"You're safe."

"Yes...and Scarecrow's still out there."

Superman's jaw squared off harshly.

"Not for long."


End file.
